Heavy is the head that wears the crown!
by BlackDiamond1215
Summary: Tristan, the leader of the Violet Rose colony has a somewhat amiable relationship with Negan and The Saviors. Everything is "peachy keen" , but the thing is that he wants more. I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead nor the characters within this story. I am just a fan girl with a fertile imagination. Comments and suggestions are welcome.
1. An Offer She Can't Refuse

Negan remembers the first time that he saw Tristan. She was staring him straight in his eyes surrounded by men from all walks of life. Proud, yet regal like a queen with her head held high. It's amazing how she held on to that air even after the apocalypse. Her dark brown eyes with long dark hair braided hanging down her back. Negan couldn't help, but smile. He remembered that she would not kneel easily. When she did, it was a sight to see. Made him imagine what she would like beneath him on her knees, kneading his balls and licking the tip of his cock. Fuck….

"Tristan," he says walking towards her from the right side. She follows him with her eyes. "How are you the most capable person out here? A chick for God's sake." The five other men remain stoic and silent accept for Ronan. "We are here," he says to Negan, "on our way to look for supplies."

'Really?" Negan paces back and forth amused. He swings his bat that he named Lucille after his late wife back and forth. "Well, what did me fucking say about being ready at all times?" he continues.

"I know and I'm sorry, but it was not my fault," Ronan says. He gulps then nudges his head towards Tristan. "She came up with the idea to leave the settlement to look for something better than the supplies that we have." Initiative, Negan thinks to himself. That's my girl.

"Is that so," Negan strokes his beard as he comes to stand in front of her. She looks him in the eye waiting for him to speak to her with no fear in her eyes. "So, you took it upon yourself to rat her out?" Negan replies moving over to stand over him and points Lucille into his face. "Hmm?" He takes two steps backward.

He stares everyone in the eyes. From the tall motherfucker on the left to the scrawny red head on the right trembling. Each person glancing at Ronan with contempt particularly Tristan. "Simon and Gavin snatch Ronan him up and pull him forward." Just like all victims do Ronan begged for his life. He insisted that it should be Tristan. That bitch is what he called her. Though the corners of Negan's lips curved up into a smile, his eyes narrowed. The thing is that he had no intention of hurting one hair on her pretty little head. Ronan was a slippery fuck. He tried to short change the pickups little by little. One missing apple here. A quarter less of a pound of greens. He's the main reason Negan had to come out of the sanctuary. Even though he wasn't annoyed that he was getting another chance to see Tristan.

"Tristan," he says standing with his legs a width apart. Lucille, he holds by her handle with both hands. He raises the bat then says, "This is not your fault." She appears puzzled watching him lift the bat above his head. It doesn't take effort to lower it down on Ronan's head. Negan makes it seem almost effortless. The other men whimper in the background, one of which gags. Tristan's eyes remain on him watching it all. Ronan's head cracks open sending blood splatters on everyone kneeling behind him.

Negan allows the body to fall forward. He continues crushing what's left of the skull and brain matter that has spilled out onto the ground. Again and again and again until, he stops to catch his breath. He chuckles as he backs up the walks around the body. Dark red blood dripping down from the bottom of the bat which has small chunks of flesh tangled in the barbs. By this time, Tristan's face stained with blood droplets and tears. "Let this be a lesson to you. Everything at Violet Rose better be in fucking order when my men make another trip." He addressed Tristan only to declare that she is in charge now.

That happened six months ago. Now Negan stands in an office awaiting the arrival of the leader. Waiting is something that always manages to piss him off. As soon as the door opens Negan's ready to go off. But, he turns around and see Tristan. "I apologize," she says, "I was out on a run for supplies." He eyes her from head to toe with a fixed gaze. "Still fucking beautiful," he says. This time Tristian dresses in all black from her sweatshirt down to her leggings and boots.

"Still the same charmer," Tristan replies raising her eyebrows. She walks towards her desk then takes a seat in her chair. The one with a tall back that Ronan picked out specifically for himself. 'What brings you to Violet Rose," she asks.

"I missed you." He smiles revealing his pearly white teeth. "Out of all the settlements that I deal with yours gives me the least bit of a problem. All thanks to you, Tristan." He licks his lips then asks her to remind him how long that she has been in power. "A little over six months," she says leaning forward with her elbows on the desk.

"Hot damn! It's about time," Negan says with a chuckles.

Tristan smiles resting her chin on her hand. "It's a position that I didn't want to take, but you appointed me so, I could not say no." A leader who is beautiful smart, capable and dear I say humble," he says. One that if he could he'd fuck every which way in this room. On the floor. The desk…everywhere. "We need to discuss a few matters involving fucking milk."

"What's wrong with it," she says, "I will talk to Kyle and Brock. We have three good cows and seven calves."

"Nothing is wrong," he says, "And now that you mention it, we will need one of your calves and a cow." Tristan agrees hoping that this will make him leave. She had work to do dealing with the bickering in the butcher area and a weevil infestation in the garden. He decides to spend the night. A request which makes everyone uneasy, especially Tristan.

Later that evening, after she showered someone knocked at her door. Not one to be modest, she told the person to come in as she pulled a shirt over her head. "Well, would you look here," Negan says, "I will admit that my six wives are hot, but none of them compare to you." Though, she notices him eyeing her, she asks if everything is alright. She is sure to call him, sir. A formal greeting. Hopefully, Negan will take a damn hint. But, she knows better. Nope. Not a chance.

He stands leaning in the doorway flanked by another man who is a little shorter and on the heavy side. "Tell me, Tristan," he says with a smile, "there are quite a few guys here in this settlement. Not one is good enough for you?" She raises one eyebrow and says, "How is that any of your business?"

"I'm curious." He shrugs his shoulders and licks his lips.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this," She says. Negan enters the room then draws closer. She neither flinches not looks away. Deep down, her heart pounds against her ribcage. "I didn't ask if you wanted to answer my question," he says. "I want to know the fucking answer."

She sighs. "I have neither the time nor the patience to entertain anyone. Let alone sleep with them." This had to be Negan's way of weaseling his way into the conversation. Tristan never heard of him putting his hands on a woman. That did not stop him from intimidating them or in this case her. Those hazel eyes of his remain on her lips. "Good girl," he says in a husky tone. "One day soon I want you to visit me." He moves her braid over her shoulder brushing her cheek. "You want me to visit you at the sanctuary," she asks. A place she's only heard about.

"Yes, as a guest," he says. "This way we can get more acquainted." Negan's idea of getting more acquainted means sex. If not the full act then the trimmings without an actual meal. Though, she was not fully innocent that did not mean that she wanted that or him.

He kisses her cheeks with soft lips and whispers, "Plus, I want to see you in nothing, but those panties." Tristan bit her tongue so hard that she could taste her own blood only for the settlement's sake. What she really wanted to say to him was fuck off. That arrogant smile on his face as he walked backwards a few steps. Overconfident, pompous ass, but one wrong move or look would cost lives. One of which might be her own. So, she swallows her pride and says, "I will be honored to visit the Sanctuary." A lie of course, but all apart of playing the damn game. In reality, she will go over to see it. Other than that, Negan will not get his way. She watches him leave with that swagger. He acts as if he won. He didn't, but every good leader understands it's not about the battle. That war is far more important.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting sucks

Tristan Chapter 2

Negan settles in the guest room a few doors down away from hers. Outside Joey sits snoring. Dwight and the others gather on the first floor drinking and eating. She out Negan in the nicest she had. White walls, sheets and a fucking fuzzy rug. Everything in the room appears spotless. He hated to dirty it up. Damn, does she look good! It's kind of hard to focus when she's around. What he would kill to have her here right now? That's not going to happen not until, he gets her to his Sanctuary. Until then all he has are memories of Tristan standing in those panties pulling down that shirt. What he would give for a chance to rip them off with his teeth. All that hair down there was wild. The wives all shaved themselves damn near completely bald. Here Tristan was au fucking natural. Damn! Not one to give a fuck about titties, but he had to admit that she has some nice ones.

How the fuck did none of these assholes ever not tap that? Fucking dumbasses! He paces the room for a few minutes or so only to kick off his boots. Then Negan takes off his jacket setting on a chair in the corner. He shuts off the lights then crashes on the bed completely stretched out. He ignores the sound outside shutting his eyes. What he needs is sleep. There are just a few hours left before sunrise and he's had maybe five or six at the most last night.

A slight brush of his belly starts a fire within in him. One he could not ignore even as he stayed here with her as a guest. Being under the same roof and not being able to touch her felt like torture. But, this whole thing is her idea, he tells himself. It's her way of keeping him on a leash where she holds the chain. Fuck! When it comes to women, he always does the 'wooing". Negan seduces them, but Tristan she can take the fucking reigns anytime. The idea of that makes his cock hard. But, deep down he gets the feeling that she won't go for it. She would rather choke him. Negan smiles knowing that if that happens then he will die happy. His eyelids lower as exhaustion overtakes him like a lover into its arms.

Only a few hours later does Negan wake up with a raging hard on and the sunlight shining into his eyes. One that refuses to be ignored. He tried to adjust it, but it won't stay hidden or stop that incessant throbbing. So, all that he can do is relieve it. He imagines Tristan down on her knees with his member in her mouth smiling looking up at him with a smile on her face. Fucking her to and fro as she whimpers and cries out his name. But, he smiles knowing that she'll dominate him if they ever do fuck. Just like that he comes. Seed drips down his shaft over his hand like wax from a lit candle. The hand that touched hers.

Early that morning, there's a soft knock on the door. He smiles hoping that it's her. Sure enough as she opens the door, there she is only she's not alone. Dwight stands with her along with Simon and Joey. "And to what do I owe the pleasure," Negan says addressing Tristan only. "We need to talk," Tristan says crossing her arms.

Negan laughs then leans back a bit. "And here I thought you fucking came for a nightcap. Silly fucking me."

Tristan's face drops. "Let's go, Negan," she says with irritation in her voice. She walks away shaking her head. Once, she's out of earshot Negan growls, "What the fuck did you dipshits do? The three men look to one another. Dwight replies, "We didn't do shit. She came to us. We were fucking sleeping." Simon explains the situation further. Tristan stepped outside with two tall broad shouldered assholes on her left and right. She says that she needs to talk. Fat Joey stammered his words as he explained that he had no clue what was going on when they arrived at the door. As per, Negan's request he disturbed him only because of Tristan. How dare she address his fucking men? Yet, he was curious about what she wanted to talk about.

Tristan stood shifting her weight onto her left leg. Then she crossed her arms with eyebrows raised. She leaned against a wall to the right of a nearby window. Negan has that shit eating grin of his on his face. He doesn't even try to hide his gaze from her. Currently, sweeping her body with those hazel eyes of his undressing her. She rolls her eyes then begins speaking. "We need to discuss what will happen when I come to the Sanctuary. Also, we should talk about how much of our supply that your men have taken."

Negan leans back in the chair. He considers what his response will be. Then and only then when he comes to his conclusion does he speak. "Well, darlin' when you come to my house, you come alone. No weapons and no guards."

"I can't do that," she explains. "I'll run the risk of you killing me or worse." Only the "or worse" part does he take issue with. "Trust me," he states. "If I wanted you and that sweet ass body dead I could do it right now. No one would stop me." She stares at him in disbelief before turning her attention elsewhere. "As for the supply deal my split is what the fuck I say it is." He doesn't break character or even a sweat.

"So," she asks, "it's alright for you to take most of our eggs and milk?"

"This is a part of our deal or did you not read the fine print?" he asks her raising his eyebrows.

"Fine."

"Now I think that it's time that we go." he says getting up, "but I hope that you will take my offer. My men will be back in three days." He left the room along with his men. They all left the settlement a little while after. Part of him wanted to go back to that office, apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Negan realizes that would be foolish at this point. He imagines his cover annihilated after all he worked on. So, he climbed into the truck then shut his door. He'll see Tristan again and when he does he'll apologize in his own way.

You could say that Negan waited patiently for Tristan's arrival and that would be an understatement also, wrong. He tried to keep himself busy heading out with the men on pickups surprising the shit out of those who "felt too sure" about their status. The afternoon, Tristan arrived he stood on the second level looking down. His men left early that morning. He told them if they did not return with her there would be hell to pay for them and that settlement. Like clockwork at around two the trucks pulled up. The doors opened and in she walked flanked by Saviors on all sides. But, she wasn't alone. Smart girl.

"I thought we had a fucking a deal," Negan shouted, "No guards or weapons." She looks up at him and replies, "I'm not foolish enough to come here alone and outnumbered. You know that." Off she goes led by Simon to her room. Dwight climbs the steps to the second level breathing hard. Once he reaches the top it takes a second before he can speak.

"How was the trip?" he asks him.

"Interesting," Dwight answers. "When we arrived they didn't give us any shit. Sam took over temporarily while she's here." Sam, the motherfucker who looks like he'd drink her fucking bathwater with a side of bleach. Negan did not intend on keeping her there more than a day or so. Especially with that idiot running the show. "Anything else," Negan asks. Dwight recounts how Tristan remained quiet for the entire ride.

"Really? That's interesting," he says facing forward.

"What is interesting?" Just like her to make an entrance.


	3. Welcome to the Sanctuary

"Tristan!" He turned to greet her and she held up one hand stopping him.

"Why am I here, Negan," she asked. Straight to the point as always. "I wanted you to see how we operate." Negan spies two men standing behind her. "There was no need to bring your henchmen, " he said.

"I left my settlement with Sam, "she said. "I'm not comfortable with that at all. "

" And you shouldn't be. Not with that dip shit running the show," Negan turned to her guard. Gentleman, Tristan and I need a minute to fucking chat."

Tyler and Blake look to Tristan and she nods. It was her way of letting them know that she'll be fine. Both men back off unsure, but obeying her order walking toward the opposite side of the platform. Negan's tail Joey also stepped back allowing Negan and Tristan to have a small amount of wiggle room so to speak.

"You shut me down in front of your men in that room, "she said. "Negan, your demands are.. "

"I wanted to have a conversation which is why I asked you to come to the Sanctuary. There was no need for you to bring all of those men with you."

"I watched you kill Ronan ," she replied. "I am completely sure of what you are capable of. "

"But you can't fucking see how insanely attracted to you I am, "he said. Her eyes widen.

"Not this again, she said shaking her head. Tristan was about to walk away when Negan tells her to stay. She pauses taken aback by the sound of his voice. Low almost like a whisper. "I just want you to at least have a chance to see my system in action, " he explained.

He strolls over lowering Lucille down from his shoulder. "Your settlement is a fucking reprieve, " he said. " With you in charge, I haven't had one damn problem. Not from you or your people." His face hovers close to hers. A little too close, but she's used to that by now. Negan could give a fuck less about boundaries especially when it comes to conversations. "I'm glad you feel that way, "she said. "Now can we get on with this tour?" That trademark smile of his appears brightening up his face. He says yes and leans back a bit then leads the way.

The Sanctuary is an old factory warehouse. The people appear to be on some sort of point system. Some people wear old , faded clothes. Others wear better clothing that looks newer and cleaner. Some women walk the floors in flowery dresses with heels on there. Their faces made up with blush, foundation and a little lipstick on their lips. Then there are men and women carrying guns and knives going about their business. They like the "dolled up" women appear the cleanest and walk with purpose.

Negan explained how his people work for points. Everyone is on what he described as levels. Women have a choice to be one of his wives or work for food. An idea that turns Tristan's stomach. These "wives" are fuck toys for him. They aren't enough for him which is why he's so interested in her.

He showed her the bunks where some Saviors live. His right hand men and women have their own spaces in various rooms on the other side. They passed a make shift food pantry where the food supply goes. It is also run on a point system. No one at the Sanctuary goes hungry, but people eat depending on status and points. He explains that those on the top and his wives get the best food.

Violet Rose, her settlement is a place where everyone is equal. The people there are calm and peaceful not glum and afraid. What nerved her the most happens every time he passes people. They kneel down on the floor hanging their heads. Negan made himself into a king. That explains why the group believes they are doing good things. They "save" people.

He showed her the common area which includes a ping-pong table. That's where he shows off his skills. He manages to beat everyone who plays against him. Tristan wonders if they let him win for fear for the hell of it. Negan shows her the courtyard in the back. She sees a large number of vehicles and motorcycles that the Saviors have taken.

Tristan's taken down a hallway leading towards an open doorway. Negan peaks in a room where a group of women together. These must be the wives she tells herself. Atleast, some of them. One by one they eye her in curiosity. A woman named Amber voiced concern about Tristan's presence. A few other wives make comments about her being a new wife. One sucked her teeth, but Negan explains that she's just visiting. Tristan ignores then turning around and leaving the room.

Out in the hall stands Blake and Tyler. Blake whispers that they walked the perimeter behind her and Negan. "You were safe , "Tyler explained. She thinks the number. Blake watches Negan calm the women down then exit. He makes a comment about Tristan's goons not being able to leave her side.

"No, they protect me like Joey protects you,"she mentioned. "Touché. Fair enough, "he said. "I want you to see my master bedroom." Tristan thought that they would have to continue walking , but instead she's led back into the lounge and through the double doors on the left. Inside it looks like something out of a crate and barrel catalogue. The walls were painted dark gray. Everything else is dark colored from the furniture and other accents. He has a canopy bed with dark grey sheets and matching drapes that hung down to the floor.

Negan strides over to a a coffee table set between two black small couches. On it is a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. He pours the light brown liquor into both glasses. The heavy scent of alcohol fills her nose. Even though, Tristan doesn't drink alcohol she still decides to except the glass that he hands her.

He looks to Tyler and Blake then gestures with his head and said "Get the fuck out. I need to talk to her. She tells them to wait outside. They head to the door following her command. "I'll be fine guys, "she tells them. Both men turn and leave the room. She hates the situation especially , when he shut the door. The ring on his finger clinking against the glass.

"Those two are extremely overprotective of you," he surmised lifting his glass . "Infact, all the men around you are." He takes a sip of the alcohol thing says, "it's a wonder that none of them as tried to fuck you."

Tristan didn't answer given that it was an inappropriate question. Plus, The only two she had been intimate with where the very man outside of his bedroom door. Blake and Tyler came to her in the middle of the night. Both offered their allegiance she accepted it and they repaid her by going down on her. No, she won't tell him that.

"That's none of your business, "she said shutting that down.

"Easy Tristan," he said. "I am the one with the power here. If I say the word here man will die on site." She swallows knowing Tyler, Blake, Richard, Hollis and Jorge I would die if the deal went bust.

"But if I do that then you will hate me," he continued. "Now I don't want that one bit." He leans back against his door. That alcohol in his glass is gone. He set it down on small table near the door.

" Darling, I didn't poison that shit if that's what you think, "he replies. "I have ways of influencing people especially chicks, but roofies nah not cool." Tristan lift the glass to her mouth and swallowed some. It burns going down. "I don't drink this stuff," she reveals.

"I'm not surprised. Most chicks like fruit drinks. My wives hate whiskey as well." He takes the glass away from her and downs what's left. He places the tumbler next to his.

" I want you and I to get closer," he replies walking behind her. " The real reason why I brought you here to get you to consider being mine." His? No, that's a bad idea. "I would never leave my people, "she said.

"You wouldn't fucking have to," he replied," we could combine your settlement with nine. " she feels his hand pressed against her stomach moving slow you down to the space above her mound. Tristan gaffes trying to hide how he made her feel and fails. "I finally got a good solid reaction out of you, "he breeze into her ear. "No bullshit."

"Negan," she says and he stops. " I don't..."

"We could King and queen of the sanctuary, "he said. "I would do all that I could to make you happy. " He blows his warm breath into her neck. "What would you do to apologize to me,"she says licking her bottom lip.

"For..."

"You shut me down in front of your men. I tried to reason with you but you hear anything from me. "

"I know, "he said. " I have to keep some semblance of fucking control. Without that my empire would fall."

"I want an apology, "she said.

"Do you? "

"Yes. "

"What do you want me to do? He still hovering knowing that he needs to her to agree to it.

" Get down on your knees, "she said.

Words that excite him making literal putty in her hands. He moved his hand away coming to phase her. "Are you serious," he asked. She looks up at him and nods placing a hand on his shoulder. He lowers to his knees something he has never done before.

"What do you want me to do to apologize?" he says looking up at her. She waits for him to say the word. "I'm sorry, Tristan for embarrassing you. "

"And..."

"And being rude as fuck, "he said. Just as he is about to rise up she puts her foot on his shoulder.

"Your not done," she replied. The smile on his face. She lowers her leg as he reaches up to unbuckle her pants. He says excited as a kid in a candy store. Her pants come down followed by her panties revealing a dark thatch of hair.

His wives are smooth all over. He doesn't find it strange though to see a woman with a bush. He actually likes it. Rather than wait for her to say anything as he starts licking. The only thing she can do is gasp as her knees buckle.

When he opens his door 20 minutes later, he holds it for Tristan to leave the room not saying anything. He watches her flanked by both men walk away. Fucking beautiful. Her hips swaying, The same ones that wrapped around his head and she came right into his face. Waves of pleasure crashing through her as she writhed around. God did she smell and taste like heaven. Shit.

It's been a while since he ate pussy. The wives usually went down on him. They never wanted him to return the favor. He recalled trying it once with Amber and she made it clear that he was never to do that again.

Negan went back inside of his room and shut the door. He picked up one of the glass tumblers by the door particularly the one she used. He poured a little more scotch into it then sat down to drink again. Three times in a fucking row she came. He packed some self on the back. "I still fucking got it."

Meanwhile, Tristan stands in the courtyard with Tyler and Blake. They are quiet watching the sunset. "What did he want, "Blake asked her. She explained the partnership and how he expressed his interest in her. Of course, She left out the part where he went down on her. Info like that would cause more problems than she needs. "How long are we staying here ," Tyler asked.

Tristan sighs. "We will stay tonight and tomorrow night. He has more to discuss with me. "


	4. Sleep

Tristian shifts to the right side of the bed still deep in sleep. Footsteps gather outside of the door of the room that she sleeps in along with her men Tyler and Blake. One pair of footsteps moves close to the door. It turns the knob then pulls the door open slowly. A voice whispers her name twice before she opens her eyes. "Who is calling my name," she answers in a tired voice. The door opens wider as in walks a shadowy figure. "I am. Negan asked for you."

She follows this Savior named Alex out of her room into the hall. He leads Tristan into the wives lounge then ushers her straight to Negan who sits at the left side of his bed. He's dressed in grey pants and a white shirt. " You can go, Alex," Negan instructs the Savior who then exits.

Tristan rubs the sleep out of her eyes as Negan pats the space next to him. For some reason, she hesitates a bit. "Come now! After all that pleasure that I gave you," he boasts in disbelief. One single lick of his lips warms her insides reminding her of the night before.

She lets out an exasperated sigh as she walks over. Negan grins like a Cheshire Cat watching her. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"For a simple request," he replies leaning back to rest on his hands. " After I made you cum like a fucking waterfall three times you left. No goodbye kiss or anything. Not even a goodbye bj."

Tristan crinkles her nose turning away from him. "I'm not shy," he reveals. "Cum doesn't gross me out. Hell, I've eaten some of mine more times than I can count." Negan rubs his beard then says,"Anyway, I am disappointed that you left me. So, I brought you back here for one reason...to sleep."

"Wait! What?"

He goes on to say, " Normally, when I fuck the wives they get up and leave. I never ask them to fucking stay. "

Is he serious? He woke her up for this. Tristan gets up and starts to make her way to the door when he tells her to stop. Her eyes roll heavenward. This has to be a fucking joke.

" I want you to lay in my bed with me," he explains. " I need to see how the fuck it feels..."

"You have wives for that," she reminds him. " I'm not comfortable leaving my men in that room alone like sitting ducks."

"Look at me ,Tristan," he says. She refuses to he has gone too far. Then he growls, "Don't make me repeat myself."

She faces him being sure to make contact. His lips shut tight as he squints at her. Tristan returns the look and crosses her arms. "Tyler and Blake are safe," he explains. " You have my word." His voice sounds lower than usual. "I won't touch you unless that's what you want."

"What if I refuse," she asks him. His hazel eyes darken as he replies raising an eyebrow, "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

A few hours later a knock at Negan's bedroom door rouses him out of a deep sleep. What part of do not bother me do these fucks not understand. He grabs Lucille from her leaning spot on the wall as he stalks over to the door. Negan turns the knob. He glances at Tristan skeeping with her back turned. He frowns as he pulls open the door. Fat Joey stands in the lounge alongside Blake and Tyler on the right of him.

Though they are not as tall as Negan both men are muscular with almost the same square jaws and angry stares. Both men averted their eyes away from Negan. "What seems to be the problem that neither of you jackasses could wait until, morning to solve?" He curls his hand around the door handle. "Boss," Joey stammers, "They came demanding to see Tristan. I know that you told us not to fucking..."

"Shut the fuck up , Joey," Negan shakes his head then tells the other two men that Tristan is asleep at the moment. "When she gets up , I'll tell her you two came looking for her." They hear him loud and clear, but refuse to move. Not until, he shows them Tristan. Both man glance in then walk away.

" Wake me up again and I will fuck you up," he reprimands. Without waiting for Joey's reply , Negan shuts the door then sets Lucille down by the bed. Tristan turns facing his side of the bed still sleeping. Negan climbs back in shifting his hard member that is resting against his thigh.

He thought about how her knees gave out as he licked her. Forward he pulls Tristan over his shoulder then lays her down gently on his bed. "So, beautiful," he whispers pulling her pants down to her ankles. His thick fingers carefully parting her wet lips. If he can't fuck her this will do. His tongue grazing her flesh as she whimpers. All he can do not to cum is focus on something... anything else. That fails miserably as he feels the semen leaving him dripping down his thigh. It all ended with her passing out with a calm look on her face. Negan spent a few minutes watching her before he too succumbed to exhaustion.

Something happened between Tristan, Blake and Taylor. Negan sensed as they stood with her the day before. Both men hang on her every word. They respect her and protect her. A feeling that he too understood. She didn't belong to anyone. That didn't stop him from wanting her. That's why he accepted the opportunity for a taste of her. A moment that Negan dreamt of and the experience blew his fucking mind. If only she would accept his offer. He turns to face her then shuts his eyes. Tristan would make him very happy. The other wives not so much.


	5. Lemonade

When Tristan woke up she was lying on her left side. A hand presses against her belly. Its connected to a lean arm that wrapped almost fully around her waist. Negan. He sent Alex to fetch her and had already concocted this idea or "cuddle time". She agreed to it for her people sake. In no way did she turn over and show him her belly like that asshole Gregory from The hilltop community. He insisted on calling Tristan, Tamara. She wondered if you did that out of general confusion more than the idea of being a complete dick. Her settlement provided the hilltop with chickens and a little grain.

To show his appreciation, Gregory tried to hit on her. An idea that sounded weird considering that the man appears to be somewhere between his mid to late 50s. She never had a thing for older men. Not even before the apocalypse. She yawns while lifting herself up . Here Tristan sat after allowing herself to share this bed with a monster. A monster who would been down and lick her feet enthusiasm as he did her vulva. An attempt to slide from under Negan's arm fails as the mattress shifts. He moves forward wrapping his other arm around her.

"Where are you off to," He asks with a sleep tainted voice.

"I need to return to my men," she says.

" Tyler and Blake came to see about you," he reveals. " I told them that I'll send for them when you wake up." She imagined the looks on their faces. Tyler's jaw set with that dark look in her eyes. There was one time when it softened. That happened right when he leaned over to take Blake's place between her thighs. Blake's cheeks crimson red as he looked at Negan hoping one day to separate his head from his neck.

"Can you let go of me so, that I can leave." Her voice a little on the harsh side as she spoke. Negan abided by her request not before pulling one of her. braids back to kiss her bare shoulder. "I want you to meet me later," he says as she gets up. "I'll send one of my men to get you." Tristan doesn't even need to look at him to know that smirk is on his face. He starts whistling as she leaves the room.

Back at the room where she slept for a reason hours near Tyler and Blake, both men were furious. She entered the room feeling the crackle of energy in he air. The first person to speak being Tyler. " If I am speaking out of fucking turn then please let me know," he replies. "What is going on between the two of you." Tristan sighs. As much as she anticipated this conversation it's still hit her hard. "Nothing," she replies.

Well it's obvious that he has feelings for you," Blake says. She rolls her eyes. "I am aware of that, "she says. "But, to keep you all safe I have to appease Negan.

Tyler asked, "what happens when he realizes that you don't share his feelings?"

"He is already aware of that. "Tristan crosses her arms. "We have to keep a good rapport with Meagan. Rowan fucked that up and lost his life."

"Did something happen between the two of you, " Tyler inquires. She nods her head and explains, "no, I did not fuck him. I haven't done anything to him. Blake has always known that Negan had his eye on Tristan and warned her about that. He also, knew that no one owned her. A trait that he admires, but that did not stop him from worrying about her. She knew that he would continue to worry even after they returned to their settlement.

Negan sits sipping lemonade in a white lawn chair in a room with window on each side. He's surrounded by greenery. Pots filled with dirt and flowers. Tristan enters the makeshift greenhouse. It's a room with a ton of windows. The smell of raw earth and fertilizer lingering in the air. "This is my pet project, "he says. "A way for us to be independent. It won't stop us from pick ups though."

She walks over while her men hang back by the doorway. I'm surprised that your man allows you to enter the room alone, "he says. "you would think that one of them got a taste of you or both did and they don't want to share." Tristan doesn't answer remaining compose and calm. She feels and reach for her hand which is cold and wet from the condensation on the glass. "You have a very soft hands, "he remarks. A saying that made her run her eyes.

She stood with apart from him. About an arms length away. You careful he guides from over towards him. "I'm looking forward to feeling those hands on my dick, " he says.

"I let you taste me for my own benefit," she tells him.

"I know and I want to do it one more time before you go," he says while licking his lips. "That is if you'll let me."

" No, that wouldn't be wise for our business relationship."

He glances up setting the glass on the table. "What would make you think?" He has his eyes on her. "You believe that I would think less of you if you sucked my dick." His eyebrows rise as he rubs his chin. "Honestly, I want to bend you over right now and fuck the shit out of you. I also want to discuss our deal."

" I wouldn't feel comfortable ," she replies.

"Is that so," Negan releases her hand then gets up with a grunt. He towers over her by a few inches. A frown on his face as he steps closer. Tristan takes a step back, but Negan follows hwe. He raises both hands impresses them against her soft cheeks. His eyes on her lips watching them part slightly.

He leans down to kiss her mouth. Filling it with his pliant tongue that tastes of sugar and tart lemons. The same tongue that drew circles on her clit with her cum making Tristan whimper.

She holds her hands down at her sides trying to hold on to some semblance of control. Failing as Negan's hands run down her neck and shoulders only to drift down to the small of her back. Her body arches as he pulls her close. His hips pressing hard against hers.

The kiss breaks only so, that he can trail his lips over her jawline moving toward the left. The next target being her neck which succeed in drawing a hiss from him as her fingers nails graze the skin his arm. She moans. Her head dips back as she loses herself in the slow wave of pleasure. A wave which began at her core and rose dipping gently over her breast leaving a ruby blush.

He abandons her throat releasing Tristan. His hands working feverishly to unbuckle her belt. She watches catching her breath. He crouches in front of her to kiss her belly, lingering inches from her sex. Tristan doesn't notice when he unbuttons or jeans or the moment that his thick fingers zip down her fly.

She doesn't protest as he guides her to his chair. The jeans come down along with her black panties before Tristan can comprehend. "Relax," he breaths against the soft skin of her inner thigh. Torture. Pure unadulterated torture. Yet, it feels so good. He lets her suffer a little more kissing everywhere, but her throbbing clit. When he finally does kiss it, she moans lowering herself down. Her legs parting a little wider to give him more room. The second time that Tristan cums is when he stops. He rests his cheek against her left thigh. No one entered to disturb him not even her men as per his request. For a minute, he forgot where he was. But, her scent filled his nose.

Feeling a slight breeze he looks down at his flaccid member still dribbling cum. This time he definitely unleashed the beast. While, he's distracted Tristan manages to pull up her panties followed by her jeans.

"Tristan," he says while zipping up his jeans. " I still fucking respect you." Words that do nothing to change her mind. Negan notices that look on her face. The narrowed eyes and furrowed brow. She gets up and leaves while buckling her belt.

He's left kneeling feeling disconnected. No matter what he does she pulls away. A minute or so of sulking he allows himself before getting up. He downs the last of his lemonade then tosses the glass. It smashes into jagged shards as it hits the floor. A small puddle of icy water with ice cubes floating as they melt into the congealed mess.

He exits barking at the men to send someone in to clean up the mess. The mask lowers in place. He'll deal with his feelings later. Lucille perched on his shoulder as he walks through the Sanctuary. One quick turn and all that he can hear is the wives giggling. He quickens his step whistling.

The door's always open as they wait. Each one rising to meet daddy and have their turn. As always he's happy to oblige them. After what he did with Tristan, Negan will need atleast three of them. Just a few minutes to get his head straight.


End file.
